Scavenger Hunt of Doom
Summary We returned to the hideout of the Liberators of Yemeris to find the head of Blue Fox sitting on the table, her mouth stuffed with a paper and her heart. In the prison of Viktor was a slurry of blood and scales. Each of the notes were to lead to the next, if we wished to follow them. Speculation Our hunt leader is probably Alicia Ebonheart, Finnick's sister. She is also probably the one that arranged the assassin on the ship in Eastel that nearly killed Salem. Introductory Note "If you wish to learn the answers to the questions you may have about Finnick and the brotherhood follow the path I shall leave for you. At the end if you have successfully made your way to me you will learn what it is you seek to know. At each point within this Scavenger Hunt I will leave you with a scene that somewhere within you shall find a clue to your next location. So on and so forth if you decline this game I will know and I shall carry on my attempts to kill you as I have done previously but as of now there is more to be gained through your lives than your deaths. Time is not your ally, and though the outcome of your resilience towards the plans of Finnick matter not to me it would be great fun to see you triumph, so plan accordingly though with greater haste in my recommendation." Hint 1 - In the Mouth of Blue Fox "The most powerful motivations come from the heart and what it has and could not endure, for many a path of vengeance, justice, or protection. Your next clue awaits you in the den of a bear." Hint 2 - In the Den of the Bear The upper torso of Greenbear is arrayed as an angel, and the entire room is painted in blood. On the ceiling is the visage of a break in clouds. A note found within Greenbear's chest cavity "Those with the best intentions and the purest of ambitions are not exempt from the cruel hand of fate that this world humbles all with. Should they come through the other side would they be the same, would it be fair of us to expect them to? Your next clue can be found in the house of those without a home, laying dormant on the outskirts of the city that sleeps within the hills." Hint 3 - The House of those Without a Home "To hide ones true self from the world may seem a shadowy endeavor fit only for cowards and scoundrels, but to hide from its horrors many learn this skill not for skulduggery but out of fear. The truths of this land prove far more frightening than any dungeon or crypt. You're almost at your journey's end, your last location can be found in the Isle of Whispers south of Torel, no double meanings no tricks, I await with a guest who is very much alive and the information you seek in a cottage by the West Beach Palm Gardens. Should you inform anyone of this location I will know and your pup friend shall be neutered, you will come just yourselves and agree to my terms of negotiations whereupon your magical means shall be suspended during our encounter. The clock is ticking would be heroes and your still not in a position to know what the countdown is for." Category:Quests